


Blackmail

by Arethereanydamnusernamesleft



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail, Bondage, Embarrassment, M/M, Peter is 18, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft
Summary: Everything is going great for Peter until an ex tries to blackmail him. In desperation he tries to seek help from Pepper, but the last person he wants involved steps in to help - Tony Stark.





	Blackmail

Peter closed his apartment door shut behind himself with a gentle kick, Chinese food carefully balanced in one hand, the other already sliding his back-pack off and tugging the zipper to get out his laptop.

It was already late, but getting home after nine was hardly anything to complain about now he'd reached the pinnacle of his career at eighteen. 

Well, working directly with Tony Stark in his private research labs should be the pinnacle of every scientist or engineer's career right?  
Ned had nearly burst something when Peter had told him he'd been taken on as Mr Stark's assistant for Avenger’s tech after finishing his MIT course in twelve months.

Peter flopped onto his sofa, opening the lid to the laptop and bringing up the specs for Mr Barton’s new web-casting arrow he was working on. With his right hand he rummaged into the bag of take-out and pulled out an egg roll to eat distractedly while he worked. 

Mr Stark had told him to get some rest when he'd pushed Peter out of the lab door an hour ago, but he knew his mentor wouldn't take his own advice, so why should he? Besides, web arrows would be so cool.

His laptop pinged with a new email he studiously ignored, only to be interrupted from his thoughts a moment later by Karen's voice. 

"Peter, you have a new email which could be classified as a threat. Should I alert Mister Stark and send it to the S.H.I.E.L.D protection team?"

"What?" Peter asked, startled. "Nobody knows who I am. Open the email."

Karen projected email up into the air above the screen. "Would you like me to play the video attachment?"

"Hang on," Peter said, recognising the email address and started reading.

'Peter, heard you got lucky. Flash job, lots of money... really landed on your feet after you left.' 

Peter felt a pang of guilt, Julian hadn't wanted Peter to go after graduation. Peter had always made it clear it was a temporary fling, but Julian hadn't taken it well.

'Me, not so much... You really fucked me over, leaving like that. You said you loved me. You said we'd be together.' Peter shook his head, he'd said none of those things. He'd been clear from the outset they just hooked up for the fun of it. They had compatible needs, that was all.

Peter continued to read with a growing sense of dread.

'I got fired. I have bills. My ex-wife is expecting me to pay up for schooling the kids. I need money. Then I remembered - I was sitting on a golden ticket the whole time... I never deleted that video we made.'

"Peter, your heart rate has increased significantly. Do you require assistance?" Karen interrupted.

"No. No, Karen. Just. Don't do anything."

"Okay, Peter."

Peter carried on reading with increasing panic and nausea.  
'You were so trusting that night, you always are after a really good, hard fuck. All pliant and unguarded afterwards. I can do that for you again, you know.'

Julian had been possessive and a times harsh, but that was all part of the dominance thing that had attracted him in the first place. Well, that and his looks. 

He knew Julian had been angry when Peter left Cambridge, but Karen was right, this sounded threatening. 

'That night I kept a copy safe while I deleted the rest in front of you. I kept it for myself. But now you've gone, it could bring you back to me. You can either come back to me or you should pay for leaving me.'

"Fuck," Peter muttered succinctly.

'You've got until Friday, midday. You either come back to me or transfer one hundred thousand dollars to me. If you don't - I upload that video to every porn site I can find and send the links to the HR department of Stark Industries. You'll be jobless and poor. I’d rather you came back to me Peter. Isn't it better you come back to me and keep the job and money? I'll come for you anyway. I love you Peter.'

"Karen, how much do I have in the bank?"

"Peter your current account holds thirteen hundred and ten dollars. Your savings account holds 23 cents."

"Fuck." Peter had spent the Stark Industries joining bonus to fix Aunt May's car and the deposit for his own apartment. His salary went on his rent and food. Julian clearly thought Stark Industries paid a lot more than they did. 

His face had appeared in the papers a few time while out with Mr Stark for lunches at expensive restaurants. Pepper, however, was much more level headed with Stark Industries expenses and had put him on the basic starter salary so as not to raise any questions about his identity.

So. He couldn't pay without asking someone else for the money. And he couldn't NOT pay... 

Peter stared at the video icon, remembering in detail the activities of that night. A bit of bondage, a bit of punishment, a little choking... And a little of the usual role play... Oh god no. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK.

Peter tapped the holographic icon - the video expanded and started to play.

"Karen, volume low!" Peter said urgently as his own moan filled the room. The sound dropped off and Peter cringed at the view of himself tied, arms above his head, and being slowly penetrated. His chest was already marked with scratches, his nipples were red and sore looking. Peter remembered Julian’s idea to film them only came halfway through one of their sessions. How much of that night was on the video? Maybe he would be lucky.

Peter swiped his hand to speed the video along, he was being dragged by the hair to the bathroom. The video shaky as Julian set the camera to see the reflection in the mirror. Peter was pressed up against the sink, one of Julian's hands still tight in his hair, the other around his neck as Julian pushed into him again roughly from behind. 

Peter rubbed a palm down his face. His counterpart on the video was clearly loving the brutal fucking he was getting. Even at the low volume he could hear himself gasp and plead to be taken harder even though his own cock, pressed hard against his own stomach rubbed uncomfortably against the sink counter.

The worst part about the scene through was the clear image of Julian's face reflected in the mirror.

Peter swiped the video to fast forward again and stopped when the scene changed. He was now on his knees, still naked, hands tied behind his back. He looked dishevelled and overloaded, he remembered being woozy with all the sensation, the lack of air.

The camera was held in one of Julian's hands to give a first-hand perspective while the other guided his cock into Peter's pliant mouth. 

Peter closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands and gave a silent prayer as the sound of rough groans, breath and wet gurgled choking played on. 

A deep cry followed by a choked whimper signalled the end of the act. Peter unwillingly opened his eyes, now sure the worst had been captured on film. 

"What do you say?" the deep voice asked from the video.  
Peter's face blinked up at the camera, flushed, sweaty, Julian's spent cock still rubbing over the wet, sticky ejaculate on his cheek and lips.

"Thank you, Mister Stark," his own voice responded from the video.

Yep, he was screwed.

-o0o-

On the top floor of the Stark Industries Admin building, Peter stood in front of Pepper's very capable, yet suspicious personal assistant; a desk and her crossed arms separating them.

"But you don't understand. I need to see her now. She'll speak to me if you tell her I'm here, I'm sure."

"And for the last time, Mr Parker, Ms Potts is not in. She's away from the office."

"Then where is she? She's not answering her phone!" Peter was pleading openly now, causing the personal assistant to lean back defensively.

"I am not at liberty to answer that, Mr Parker. Now I suggest you leave before I call security." Her tone was harsh now, she'd clearly had enough.

"Yes, call security. Is it Happy? He'll tell me where Pepper is!"

"Mr Parker! If you-" she was interrupted by a shout from down the hallway.

"Peter?"

The personal assistant stood and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Mr Stark? How can I help you?" Her tone was suddenly sweet her smile welcoming as Mister Stark strolled towards them, pulling off his sunglasses. The smile was a little too welcoming in Peter's opinion.

"Just wondering what my favourite tech assistant is doing in the office when Friday reported you in sick? I sent 'Get Well Soon' muffins," Tony said, approaching the desk.

"I.. I am, I just needed to talk to Pepper. What are you doing here?" Peter responded, attempting distraction.

"I had to sign something, and the legal team get a bit tetchy when I send a suit to do it." Tony was eyeing him up with suspicion now. Great.

"Pep's not here. On a romantic break with her chauffeur." Tony pointed to the personal assistant, "You didn't hear that, wipe it from your memory immediately." 

"Yes, Sir," she responded, eyes wide.

"She won't be answering any calls for a few days. Why don't I give you a ride home and I can sort whatever it is out for you?"

"Ah, Mister Stark, that won't be necessary, it's just a small HR matter."

"One you need to come into the office for while you're ill?"

"Ah, err..."

"Car's waiting, Kid," Tony said. He slid his sunglasses back on and flashed Peppers Personal Assistant a fake smile and walked towards the elevators.

"Damn it," Peter muttered, clutching his back-pack and following on. His luck was not getting any better.

"You don't have to take me home, I can get the subway," Peter tried as the elevator doors closed.

"Muffins," Tony replied, not giving Peter a glance. "You have muffins at your place. Get Well Soon muffins, freshly delivered, and now I know you're not sick I think I deserve a muffin... And an explanation."

Peter's stomach sank at the thought of disappointing his mentor.

"I'm sorry. It was urgent, I needed to discuss something with Pepper, that's all. I- I'm sorry." Peter sputtered as he followed Tony out to the lobby and out to his waiting sports car.

"Get in," Tony said, climbing in the driver’s seat.

"I really don't need a ride, everywhere in New York is just only a few stops on the subway-"

"Get in," Tony said firmly.

Peter slid into the passenger seat, gripping his back-pack on his lap.

Tony set off in silence. A painful silence that lasted to a few blocks from Peter's new apartment.

"So, what did you need to speak to Pepper about?"

Aunt May had once told him that lies worked better if they had an element of the truth to them.

"I was wondering if I could get a loan from the company... my salary, up front."

"Oh yeah? How much do you need?" Tony asked.

Peter swallowed. "A hundred thousand."

"A hundred thousand? Isn’t that a year’s salary for your pay grade? For what?"

"It's err. For a car. I want a car."

"Yeah, what kinda car?"

"Just a run about to get me to and from work, that sort of thing."

"That’s a hell of a car for a hundred grand considering you haven't got a garage at your apartment," Tony pointed out. 

Was it? Peter had never even looked at car prices. And where would he even park? This conversation was going downhill fast.

"Plus, I heard quite recently that everywhere in New York is just a few stops away on the subway," Tony added.

He was totally busted. What could he possibly say now.

Tony pulled up in front of his apartment block, switched off the engine and turned to him.

"The team has had enough secrets from one another, I can't have you starting too. If you keep lying to me you're off the team."

"Please Mister Stark, I'm sorry but it's personal."

"You need a hundred grand for personal and you couldn't come to me?"

Peter stared at the dashboard unable to respond. Nothing he could say would be believable and he couldn't tell the truth.

"Friday?" Tony said.

"Yes Boss?"

"Patch through to Karen will you? I need a chat." 

Peter's head swivelled to look at Tony. 

"Mister Stark, what can I do for you?" came Karen's familiar tone. 

"Karen, is there anything you should be telling me under the 'Daddy Knows Best" protocol?"

"Daddy knows best?" Peter sputtered.

"Yes, Mister Stark. However it has not been escalated as it does not cause any immediate physical harm."

"What is it?" Tony asked, only for Peter to shout "No!" immediately.

Karen answered her creator without pause.

"Peter is being blackmailed by an ex-lover."

"A what?" Tony asked with a chuckle.

"You had Karen spying on me?" Peter asked angrily.

"Don't get your spider-spandex in a twist. The protocol was there because you have a habit of saying you're going to stay out of trouble and then heading straight for it. Karen tells me when you get yourself into trouble so we can bail you out. It's just to keep you safe, Kid."

Peter didn't respond further than an angry glare, instead he grasped the handle and got out, slamming the door behind him.

Tony sighed and then followed him out, ignoring the meter maid shouting at him about his choice of parking place.

Peter moved fast, eager to get away from him but Tony lucked out on the security door, catching it as a resident came out. He flashed the woman a quick smile and there was instant recognition and no challenge to his entry.

Across the lobby he checked the floor numbers and pushed the elevator button impatiently. It eventually pinged open and a delivery man from 'Say it with Muffins' stepped out holding a bakery box.

"Hey, is that for Parker? 213? I can take that."

"Yes, Sir," was the quick response as a fifty slipped into his hand.

On Peter's floor he saw the door to 213 close as he stepped around the corner, so had to knock.

No response.

He knocked again, harder. "Come on, Peter. Open up. I got muffins." 

Still nothing. What had happened to the kid who jumped to his command?

"Come on Peter, don't make me buy the building and evict your ass to get this door open, you know I will."

The door swung open and he was faced with Peter still looking as angry as he had in the car.

"Look Kid, I'm sorry about the protocol, it's just for if you're in trouble... With all we've been through, you gotta know what it would do to me if you got hurt."

Peter took a breath. He remembered how affected Tony was when Rhodey got injured. And they'd still, after all this time, not spoken about him dying in Tony's arms.

Peter opened the door wider in unspoken invitation, the cat was already out of the proverbial bag, perhaps he could limit the damage.

"Chocolate frosting?" Tony offered, flipping the lid on the muffins. The offer was ignored.

"Come on... So some college chick is giving you a hard time, we can work that out. She's not pregnant is she?" Tony asked, fishing for details.

"Look, it's nothing like that. There's a video."

"Ahh, a sex tape. Why didn't you say! Now I understand why you went to Pepper - She's gotten quite good at making them disappear over the years."

"I don't think it will be that easy, his message got a bit creepy - he wants me back or the money."

"He?" Tony asked, surprised.

Peter glared at him defiantly. Tony put down the box and raised his hands.

"Hey, no problems with that. I'm an equal gender opportunities bed-hopper myself, but I was already struggling with the concept our little spider-boy getting fumbles without that thrown in too."

"Mister Stark, I'm 18," Peter spluttered indignantly.

"Okay, okay. I hear ya, you're all grown up. If you want my advice, i'd just say ignore it. If he posts it online, what the hell. Before Pepper managed my image, I had about eight of them circulating all over the internet. Just last year a new one with that hostess from the yacht-club bar got two point eight million hits on You-Tube before it was brought down sixty seconds later. To be honest, it's kinda great for the image."

"This isn't like that. It's not that I'm famous, but I don't want anyone to see it. No one!"

"You're young, energetic, super-strength and stamina, couldn't have been a performance thing," Tony stated, nonchalantly picking a frosted blueberry muffin and taking a bite.

"It's not that. I have... interests."

Tony paused, mid bite, waiting for Peter to continue. His eyebrow slowly raising.

"Look, you know my energy and stamina are heightened? Well, unfortunately so is my sex-drive. Add to that the senses being amped up, well that means touch too. It makes everything sexual more... intense." 

"Where can I find one of these spiders that bit you?" 

Peter betrayed a brief hint of a smile on his lips.

"Come on, Peter. So you're horny and sensitive, but how does that relate to why you're scared of the video getting out. So you look like you enjoy it, you're supposed to."

Peter sank down onto this sofa and covered his face. "If I explain, you've got to promise me not to watch it," Peter bargained. "I know Karen has access, and she's a traitor," Peter called out into the air knowing she was listening. "So that means you have access. But I don't want anyone new seeing it."

"Okay. I'll miss out on what I'm sure is your Oscar-worthy acting debut, but sure. Explain. I just wanna help."

"So say, for example, you have sensitive nipples, people do," Peter started and Tony frowned. "What?"

"I'm kinda weirded having a mature conversation with you. But keep going, I'll adjust."

Peter sighed. "If you have sensitive nipples, do you avoid them during sex or focus on them."

"Ok, yeah - focus."

"Right, now imagine the more you did to them even if it was uncomfortable the more pleasure it you got."

Tony nodded for Peter to continue, still not getting it.

"God this is so embarrassing, I'm just going to say it. My senses make sex unbelievably amazing if it's rough. Really rough. BDSM sort of rough."

"Oh my god. I feel like someone just shot a puppy in front of me," Tony murmured, looking genuinely shocked. "So the video has... has..."

"Rough anal sex, bondage, light torture, choking, submission, that kinda thing," Peter blurted. He wanted this over with.

Tony stayed quiet a few moments.

"Wow, and I thought my worst sex tape was the one in the oversized martini glass and the burlesque dancers," Tony said, lightening the atmosphere between them a little.

"Nah, it was the one with the sombrero and the pineapple," Peter said with a small smile.

"Well, I get why you don't want your Aunt May seeing it," Tony offered.

Peter nodded. 

"I'll sort it out - can I read the email? I assume it was emailed?"

"Yeah. I guess so. You really think you can fix this?"

"Guaranteed, Kid. Don't worry. Now take the muffins and the rest of your goddam sick day," Tony said with a shake of the head.

"Are we okay, Mister Stark?" Peter asked nervously. 

"Sure. I'm gonna need a little while to stop feeling like I did when watched Watership Down, but we're good. After all if you can be cool after seeing the pineapple thing, then we're evens."

"Thanks Mister Stark."

" I want to see you in work tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir."

 

Out on the street, Tony pulled the ticket off his car and climbed in.

"Friday, identify the person who sent the blackmail email."

"Julian Fairland of Cambridge Massachusetts, date of birth 18th November 1969."

"Friday, confirm. He's forty nine?"

"Correct, boss."

"Oh, spider-boy, do the surprises never stop?" Tony muttered to himself.

"Friday I want you to send crawlers over all this guy’s systems, devices, everything. I need to know how far that attached video has spread and be ready to delete them on command. Check the internet too, we need to know it’s not already out there."

"You got it, Sir," Friday replied obediently,

"And get me the Black Widow on the phone.... Nat, how are you?"

"What do you want Stark?"

"A favour."

"And why would I do you a favour?"

"It's not for me. Someone's been mean to our little spiderling and I know how Momma-Arachnid you get about him."

"Send me the details."

"That's what I thought you'd say. It’s gonna be vague. Need-to-know. No deadly force, and this one stay well under the radar, no matter how much info the guy squeals to you."

"I know nothing but where I bury the body."

"No deadly forc- Nat? Nat?"

She had already hung up.

-o0o-

Tony was back in his lab tinkering with a repulsor when Friday updated him.

"Boss, I've located all external versions of the file, and located six versions including within Google's secure cloud disaster recovery systems. These are all ready to be deleted. However, I found a system transaction record showing the file copied onto a flash-drive. This is the only copy I will not be able to delete."

"Good work Friday. Send the flash-drive info to Natasha with instructions to destroy without viewing. Once she tells you it's destroyed, delete all other external copies."

"Yes, Boss."

Tony sat back in his chair and shook his head. If someone had told him, even just yesterday, that Peter Parker had a sex tape, never mind a kinky one, he'd have laughed in their face.

It didn't seem that long ago when he was stood in the kid's bedroom, mocking the Spider-man PJ costume he'd made. A kid who was unsure about using his super-powers to aid the Avengers because he had homework. A kid who looked at him like he was a hero.

"How the hell did he grow up so fast?"

Friday, either having no concept of the rhetorical question or more likely, using it as an opportunity to flex her newer sarcasm subroutines, answered her creator.

"From the information I have, you had nine sexual partners of varying genders by the age of eighteen and had already been cautioned by police for indecent exposure, illegal substance use, impersonating a polic-."

"Yes. Thank you Friday... You're saying I'm just getting old."

"I don't think so Boss, Peter's most recent sexual partner is older than you."

"Wow, yeah. Still getting my head around that too. But why would he pick someone that age?"

"From the data I have correlated from the video, the most likely reason would be his appearance, Boss."

"Yahhh... Too much information, Friday. I don't want to know how hot the guy is."

The question crossed Tony's mind why Peter being intimate with an older guy needled him, but the pushed the thought away with a burst of hatred for the man. 

Tony paused for a moment.

"Friday, was there any indication that this guy has blackmailed any other kids- I mean guys- anyone else?" Tony was still struggling with the mental shift of Peter going from sweet young kid to experienced BDSM sub in his mind.

"No other home-made videos of this nature were discovered." 

Good. Tony wanted to be thorough and not miss anything. He knew Pepper had an experienced team doing this on his behalf, he needed to make sure he got this right for Peter's sake. 

"Was anyone else involved that we might need to shut up? Anyone the guy emailed or spoke to on the phone about this? Anyone else in the video?"

"No, Boss. There is no evidence of a third party and the only other person mentioned in the subject video is yourself." 

Tony paused his work and sat up. "Me?"

 

-o0o-

All hope of continuing his work was lost once Friday had given him that piece of information, so Tony headed for the bar and poured himself a drink. 

The question plagued him - Why would his name be in the video? 

Were they talking about Peter's work? had something about the Avengers slipped?

Surely Peter knew not to divulge information. But then again, from what he'd inferred, Peter was the submissive one, could this guy have got information while he was in a vulnerable state?

"Friday, give me a background check on this Julian Fairland guy."

"Nothing much to report, Boss. He's an accountant." Tony smiled, Friday's personality was developing nicely and he could hear the distain in her voice at the word 'accountant'. Tony shared the sentiment.

"He has recently lost his job in a merger. Divorced, with three children. Three parking violations in the past five years. One speeding ticket seven months ago. Was cautioned at the age of twelve by a local police department for theft from a candy shop. That's it, Boss."

Okay, so the guy definitely wasn't a career criminal or shady corporate spy.  
Tony wondered what the hell Peter saw in this guy? A middle-aged dull accountant. Peter was young, intelligent, a handsome guy with an athletic body. Peter would have a pick of guys in a club.

But why was his name mentioned?

Perhaps Peter had been venting - moaning about his boss. That was probable. Tony had been pretty hard on the kid, pushing him to finish his MIT course so he could get him in the lab. Peter was great to work with, brilliant at tech design and came at it from a differnet angle, the Avengers genuinely needed his mind. But perhaps he'd pushed too hard.

Tony refilled his glass again.

Perhaps he'd been in the news and they were simply discussing him? But, no. Why would you stop in the middle of making a sex tape to discuss the news. That couldn't be it.

It burned him not to know.

"Mister Stark, Natasha Romanov is calling you."

"Connect her. Hey Nat. Job done?"

"Yeah, nothing too disfiguring. Made him pee himself, so that was fun. The data stick is destroyed and there's not a chance he'll attempt to contact Peter again."

"Did he tell you?" Tony asked. He needed to know how much other people knew, even if it was one of their own.

"Just so much as it was blackmail, he wasn't able to talk long enough to divulge the rest. There was something though - his appearance made me wonder. I know this is a need-to-know job for Peter, but all safe in Stark Tower?"

"Everything's peachy. Thanks Nat."

"Okay, You owe me one. Signing off."

Tony poured himself another drink as the call disconnected.

Why the hell would the guy's appearance make Nat worry about him?

Tony swigged his drink down.

"Friday, bring up the blackmail email."

Tony reread the text and paused. He hovered his finger over the video icon.

No. He couldn't. Peter trusted him.

He poured another drink and forced himself to return to the lab.

 

It was four am when Tony sat upright in his bed. 

"Friday, bring up the blackmail video. I won't sleep until I know."

-o0o-

A holographic screen appeared over his bed and a moan suddenly filled the room. 

"Jesus. Lower the volume Friday."

All the bedrooms in the Tower were sound proof for security and privacy reasons, but with the indecency of that moan it still sounded too loud.

And bright, the screen was too bright... and big, the screen was too big. Or maybe it was just the image of Peter's naked body stretched out over a bed. His wrists tied to the headboard above him, the darker pink of his cock pressed against his own stomach. Or maybe it was Peter's slim legs, held in position by two definitely male hands as a strangers hard cock pressed in between Peter's exposed cheeks.

"Pause!" The picture froze - in high definition clarity thanks to Tony's AV tech.

"Holy fuck, Parker," Tony muttered, taking a breath. His reaction to the image was like a punch in the gut. He needed a moment.

Tony took a deep breath and look back at the screen. Peter's eyes were closed but the rapturous look on his face couldn't be mistaken.

Tony was no prude, especially where sex and porn were concerned, but the fact it was his young protégé on screen had him in shock. Even the description of what was in this video, from Peter's very own mouth, hadn't prepared him.

One tiny remaining rational part of Tony's mind was relieved that the guy was wearing a condom.

"Play," Tony muttered, swiping a hand over his face.

Tony held still, wide-eyed as the video continued, emotions swirling as he noticed the scratches across Peter's torso. Peter's moans where interspersed with whimpers then the thrust was particularly hard or fingernails scratched against his thigh or abdomen, leaving red trails.

Tony felt like he was boiling inside with rage and unease, but as Tony pulled his legs up and hugged his knees, he was forced to admit to himself what he didn't want to acknowledge. He was hard.

Tony pressed the heel of his hand against himself in denial. The rage and discomfort were still there, but mingled heavily with growing arousal and, oh god, jealousy.

The stranger pulled out of Peter's body, leaving him exposed and panting. His eyes opened and he seemed to writhe at the lack of contact.

"You want it harder?"

A spike of hatred and jealously hit Tony as the stranger spoke, to be met by an equal spike of arousal as Peter whimpered out a plea. "Yes... Please, please."

Tony swallowed hard as he watched Peter be roughly grabbed by the hair and unhooked from the headboard. He winced a little as he was dragged from the bed and the camera-view span as the man grabbed it. Tony caught an off angle glimpse of Peter being forced through a door, his rear bare and marked with bands of red.

When the camera stabilised again it was pointing at a mirror on a long lit bathroom counter-top. Tony could see the long length of Peter’s neck as his head was pulled backwards by his hair, and like the rest of his skin it was marked with red patches. The young man was man-handled to properly face the mirror as the hidden figure of the man behind him came up closer, pressing Peter against the countertop. 

Another surge of jealousy and arousal hit him when Peter opened his eyes and gasped - it was clear that the guy behind him had pushed in hard. A lube smeared hand came to Peter's throat as the man pulled out and thrust hard again, pressing Peter's sensitive genitals roughly against the counter edge.

Peter's eyes slipped shut and a strangled moan of 'harder' could be heard. Tony felt like he was on the edge of an anxiety attack. His heart raced and his breath was fast and heavy - he was also pressing back against the heel of his hand, unable to stop himself.

A moment later Tony froze, his breath stilled and he could hear the whoosh of his pulse in his head. The stranger had slipped the hand from Peter's throat down to his hip for more leverage, enabling him to do what Peter begged and fuck him harder. He also tipped Peter's head aside, exposing Peter's long neck to his mouth and with it showing his face.

The recognition was instant, the cut of the dark hair, the precise styling of the beard - the guy looked like him - or at least a poor imitation of him. Tony tightly wrapped a hand around himself to stop the instant guttural reaction from the arousal that swept over him. 

On screen the fucking continued, Tony watched in a trance, unable to properly process what he was seeing. 

The man's hand returned to Peter's throat and the thrusting got harder. He could see the man's grip tighten on the slender neck and Tony felt a thread of fear as Peter gasped for air.

A moment later Tony gripped himself tighter and held still as Peter's trapped and bruised cock ejaculated, splashing the young man's abdomen and chest with come.

Before Peter could recover, or Tony for that matter, the man had dragged Peter roughly away from the counter and pushed him to his knees, guiding him with a tight fist in his hair.

The man reached for the camera and the view swirled again, settling on a close up of Peter's flushed face. 

The boy looked ruined and Tony couldn't help rub against himself once more despite the flush of guilt that mingled in with the raw arousal.

Peter looked zoned out - so vulnerable, so placid and accepting, as the man’s still hard cock slipped across his chin and into his willing mouth.

Despite Peter's heavy eyes and almost drunken state, the stranger didn't hold back and Peter coughed and choked helplessly as the man rutted into his throat.

The surge of guilt increased at seeing his young friend like this but couldn’t watch away a the man pushed deep down his throat, cutting off Peter's airway all together before pulling back and smearing the young man's face with his come.

The sound of Peter's gasping filled the room as Tony watched transfixed as Peter's eyes fluttered open, the man's slowly softening cock smearing through the mess on his face.

The man's voice sounded breathless. "What do you say?"

Peter blinked up as if still trying to understand the question. Peter's lips parted, his pink tongue, briefly sweeping over his stained lower lip.

"Thank you, Mister Stark."

Tony's bodily reaction was immediate, he creased forward with the force of his sudden climax. The air seemed to be sucked from his lungs as he came helplessly into his hand and onto the bed sheets.

By the time Tony's body had stopped shuddering, the video has stopped. The screen was now dark.

Tony fell back onto his bed, oblivious to the mess.

"Well, fuck."

-o0o-

Peter stepped out of the lift to Tony's lab the following morning with trepidation. Mister Stark had promised to sort out the mess and he didn't doubt he could delete the files remotely, he just hoped nothing had gone wrong.

"Good morning Mister Stark." Peter made his way to his usual workstation and set his bag down. 

"Morning- Can you pass me that nano griper, the size point six?" Tony asked without looking up.

"Sure, Mister Stark!" 

Peter bounded over and selected the tool, handing it Tony's out stretched hand.

Peter loitered as Tony worked, not wanting to interrupt at a delicate moment. Tony beat him to it.

"You'll be happy to know all copies of that video have been removed and deleted from all computers, devices, cloud storage, backup, the works. All gone. And you're blackmailer has been sent a very firm legal message which will ensure he will not attempt contact of any kind again," Tony stated not taking his eyes off his work. He skipped around the fact that Natasha may have used the words 'kill' rather than 'sue' but there was no need to bother Peter with knowing it was more than a generic Stark Industries legal notice. 

"Oh, Mister Stark! Thank you so much! That's Just such a huge relief I can't tell you!"

Tony glance up. "No problem, Kid," he said, looking at the young man for the first time since seeing the video. Something primal coiled in his stomach.

He flashed Peter a smile and quickly turned back to his work, missing the relieved smile drop suddenly from Peter's face.

Peter turned and walked slowly back to his workstation, glancing down at his arms as he did. He sat on his stool and looked over at Tony who was totally focused on the repair he was making.

Peter look back down at his arms, the hairs were still upright, he could feel them on the back of his neck. 

Mister Stark was lying to him.

Even without the spider-sense to tell him something was wrong, Mr Stark had given him 'The Smile' - the fake smile he used for fawning restaurant staff and reporters. Not for him. Never for him.

He grabbed his back-pack and headed back to the elevator, calling a 'Just grabbing us coffee' over his shoulder.

He headed to the nearest bathroom as soon as he was on the main floor and locked the door behind him.

"Friday, do you have information about the blackmail video I received?"

"Yes Peter."

"Do any copies remain in existence?"

"Yes Peter."

"Fuck. How many and who has them?"

"There is only one remaining file in existence which is held on a secure server by Mister Stark."

He had lied.

"Friday, do you have any way of telling me who has watched the video?"

"I have extensive records on that video from its creation. It has been viewed by Julian Fairbanks, yourself and Mister Stark."

"He's seen it? Mister Stark has seen all of it?"

"Yes Peter. Mister Stark has played the video in its entirety."

Peter sank down onto the closed lid of the toilet, clutching his bag. Mister Stark had seen the video.

How could he ever face the man again?

"Friday, can you delete the video? Permanently delete it so it can't be retrieved?"

"I'm sorry, Peter. Only Mister Stark has viewing and deletion rights to that data." 

Shame and embarrassment flooded through him, tears coming to his eyes. Everything was ruined. Everything.

Just one look from Mister Stark and he knew his mentor was uncomfortable around him - and why wouldn't he be? It must have sickened him to realise the kid he'd taken under his wing had been fantasising about him, picked a lover who'd pretend to be him for perverted sex games. It was amazing he hadn't been fired on the spot.

But why had he kept a copy? Why had he broken his promise not to view it?

What reason could he possibly have?

Dread struck him in the chest. Perhaps it was the same reason Julian had told him the same lie. Future use.

Perhaps the video would be held as leverage, just in case he stepped out of line like this again. What if the video went to S.H.I.E.L.D? What if Fury used it to make Spiderman do something? So many horrifying thoughts flooded his mind.

He'd potentially swapped being blackmailed by an accountant from Massachusetts to being blackmailed by one of the most powerful men in the world and the most powerful organisation. He'd been so stupid.

Peter felt suddenly sick. He had to leave. Get away. He needed time to think and couldn't stand the thought of facing Mister Stark again.

He stumbled to his feet and headed for the door, then paused.

If he just disappeared, would Mister Stark would just track him? Send Happy to come and get him?

Slowly he opened his back-pack, pulling out the most precious thing he owned. His Spiderman suit.

He loved this thing, but Karen was so integrated into it he wouldn't be able to separate the two, and it was clear Karen reported straight back to Mister Stark. 

Not that he deserved this suit after what he'd done. He folded it reverently and placed it on the bathroom countertop. He paused and reached for his Stark Phone - None of it was secure from Stark - he didn’t want any of it.

The embarrassment and shame was now being replaced by anger. 

Why had Mister Stark betrayed him? Julian's actions had stung - he'd felt stupid that he'd trusted the man.

But Mister Stark's lie hurt like hell.

He loved Tony Stark, and while he never thought for a moment that Mister Stark would return those feelings, he thought there was some fondness.... friendship after everything they'd been through.

Peter placed the phone on top of the folded suit. He zipped up his bag and left the building as quietly as he could and jumped on the subway home.

Back at his apartment he threw a few clothes into a sports bag and considered digging out an old unused laptop that he hoped would still work, but he decided it best to remain tech free if he was to leave no trace.

He left his Stark Industries Laptop on the coffee table after sending two emails: One to Aunt May telling her not to worry and he was going on a vacation and one to the HR department of Stark Industries tendering his resignation. 

That done and less than forty minutes from the moment he left Stark Tower, he grabbed his keys and left.

-o0o-

An hour after Peter had left the lab, Tony looked up from his work.

"Peter?"

"Peter is not here, Boss," came Friday's helpful reply.

"Ah, yeah - gone for coffee," Tony murmured, opening up a screen above his workstation and swiping to the specs for his next prototype suit.

"No Sir, Peter has left the building and resigned his position at Stark Industries."

"Say what?!"

"Peter Parker has left the Tower, boss. From the email which arrived twenty minutes ago to HR, it doesn't look like he'll be returning. Would you like me to send out for coffee instead?" 

"What the hell? Get him on the phone!"

"I'm sorry, boss. Peter's phone had been left inside the building."

"What's going on? Get me Karen!"

"How can I help you Mister Stark?"

"I need to speak to Peter," Tony demanded.

"I'm sorry, Mister Stark, I am not currently with him. He has left his suit and phone at the Tower and his Stark Industries laptop at his apartment."

"Well where did he go?"

"His location is currently unknown, Sir."

"What the hell? When did you last see him?"

"Peter left his apartment approximately fifteen minutes ago."

"Was he okay?"

"He was physically healthy but emotionally distressed. Can I help you with anything else, Sir."

Fifteen minutes. Where would he have gone? Why was he upset? Tony had left him relieved with the news.

"Karen, do you know why he was distressed?"

"I can answer that one, Sir," Friday piped up. "Peter initially became distressed after I answered a query regarding the recent blackmail video."

"Oh fuck. What did he ask?"

"Four questions, Sir: If copies of the video remained in existence, the names of the people who had seen the video, if you had seen the video in its entirety, and if I would delete it for him - I would not."

"AND YOU ANSWERED?! IT HAD AVENGER LEVEL SECURITY!"

"Standard highly sensitive Avenger security restrictions limits access to data to those Avengers directly involved in a mission or situation. Peter Parker was directly involved and a full Avenger at the time I disclosed the information, Sir." 

"Fuck."

-o0o-

After leaving his apartment, Peter called in at the bank and withdrew everything he had in cash. With what Mister Stark had done he doubted his mentor would have any compunction tracing his card payments.

He headed for the subway and then the main bus terminal making a point to avoid as many cctv cameras as he could. At the bus terminal he jumped on the first bus out of New York. 

He travelled North until he reached a town that looked so boringly average no one would think to look there. He sighed as he got off the bus and immediately slipped on a cap to hide his face from cameras. He never thought he'd be using Black Widows covert ops training for this. 

After looking around the immediate area he checked in under a made up name at the Motel 19, the cheapest looking place he could find. The place seemed to be last decorated before he was born so he guessed internet connected CCTV cameras weren't something the owner would have invested in.

He lay down on the faded quilt adorning the bed in the sparse room and stared at the ceiling as the rickety aircon unit rattled beside him. He had never felt more alone in his life.

Two days ago he has his dream job, had his own apartment and was as close to the man he loved as he would ever get. Now, through his own stupidity it was all gone. 

Peter couldn't help the tears.

Peter spend the rest of first day feeling sorry for himself and watching cable TV before buying some beers at a nearby liquor store.  
He woke the following morning with a headache to add to his already overwhelming feeling of regret. 

He took a while to pull himself together and decided he needed to make a plan - he couldn't stay in a dingy motel forever, not with the remaining money he had.

He spent most of day looking at maps, wondering where to go, what he'd need to do to get money without any ID. How on earth was he supposed to hide from Mister Stark. Was he looking for him already? When would he lose interest and stop? What about S.H.I.E.L.D would they want to talk to him about why he left?

Pulling out his wallet he started to count the cash he had remaining. He looked longingly at the credit card that sat there but he wouldn't be able to use it. Another card then caught his eye - a card for a dry cleaner in Atlanta.

The memory of Natasha giving it to him came back to him. It was after the fall out between Cap and Mister Stark. She'd made it clear while she was on Tony's side, she didn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D one bit. 

She'd taken him aside one day when Mister Stark had invited him to the compound. "Keep hold of this, Peter. I know what it's like to be pulled into this world too young. If you ever need me, call this number. Trust no one."

At the time Peter had put it down to her Russian spy mentality, but now, as he slid the card from his wallet, he realised it may be his lifeline. Natasha had always been kind to him.

The only problem was he needed to tell one more person about the video, but at this point, what other option did he have?

Peter leaned over and picked up the handset of the faded old telephone at the bedside and dialled the number.

"Uptown Drycleaner's, Audrey speaking. How can I help?" came the nasal female voice. She sounded like she was chewing gum, this couldn't be the right number.

"Oh... I er... wanted to talk to Nat. Is a Natasha there?"

"We don't have a Natalie here, honey. Do you have a discount code?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I must have the wrong number."

"A discount code, honey. Do you have a discount code? - It's fifty percent off until the end of the month if you have a discount code."

Why was this woman demanding a discount code- OH! A code!

Peter flipped over the card and read out the hand written seven digit alpha numeric code on the back.

The woman's voice changed immediately. "Thank you, Sir. Connecting you on a secure line now."

Moments later he heard Natasha's voice. "Peter? Are you okay?"

"Nat? Is that you?"

"Yes. Are you hurt?"

"No, no... I've just got myself into a bit of a mess and hoped you could help me."

Her answer was immediate and in a no nonsense tone. "What can I do?"

"Could you promise not to tell Mister Stark? Or anyone else? None of the Avengers? Not S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Just us, Kid. Take a breath, you're on a secure line. Stark or S.H.I.E.L.D. know nothing about this - it's a throwback from the old days. Now what's wrong?" 

"God this is so embarrassing... I've run away."

"Run away?"

"Yeah... Ummm, promise not to laugh or hang up?"

"Spit it out, Kid."

"Mister Stark has a sex tape of me and I need you to get to it and delete it permanently." 

"Stark made a sex tape with you?! Ya ub'yu ublyudka! He's going to die painfully!"

"NO! Nat, No! He has a sex tape of me and an ex... I went to him when I got blackmailed and he's kept a copy. Mister Stark said he'd delete it, but he lied to me. I don't know what to do - I think he might be keeping it for leverage or something. So I panicked and left... Nat, what if he gives it to S.H.I.E.L.D?" 

Natasha paused. "Give me 24 hours. I'll sort this out - get it destroyed, okay?"

"You think you can? I'm scared Mister Stark will come looking for me... I... I don't want to see him. God, it's all so messed up."

"Sure, Kid. I gave you that card for a reason. I'm on your side. How do I get back in touch with you once I'm done. I'm guessing you were smart enough to ditch your Stark gear?"

"Yeah, got nothing but the phone in my room. I'm in a motel room in Kingston - Motel 19. Room 8."

"I'll get back to you. Keep a low profile until then, just like I taught you."

"Thanks, Nat. I didn't know where else to turn. Can you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Please don't watch it..."

"You bumping uglies with someone is something I don't want to see, Parker - No offence." 

-o0o-

Tony walked back into his bedroom at 3am. He'd been to searching everywhere he could think of and had a team of techs trying to locate him for two days. They'd traced him to the bank where he'd withdrawn all his money and then to the subway where the cameras had lost him. Aunty Nat had taught him well. Too well.

After a couple of days of sleepless nights and confused emotions, Tony was exhausted. He had his suits sweeping over the whole of New York City in a search pattern, they'd wake him if they got any sighting - it was all he could think of until Peter popped up on the radar elsewhere. 

"Friday, lights," he muttered, closing his bedroom door. There was no response. 

"Friday! Ligh- Umph"

A body hit him forcefully and pinned him to the wall. "FRIDAY, LIGHTS!" a familiar voice commanded, and Tony was presented with a very pissed Russian assassin with a knife at his throat.

"You and I need to talk about our little spiderling, Stark!"

"Easy, easy!"

"I hear you have something that doesn't belong to you..." 

"And Peter sent one of the world's most deadly assassins to get it back - Gotta give the kid points for style." 

"I should make you bleed for lying to that sweet kid, Stark. I assume this is the same video I destroyed on my visit to Cambridge?"

"Yeah... and yeah." Tony admitted, the guilt burning him.

"You kept it. Why?" The point of the knife dug in just above what Tony assumed was a very useful artery. 

"It wasn't malicious. I'm just an idiot." Stark admitted. He kept his arms out, showing he wouldn't fight.

A moment later the knife was gone and Natasha stood back.

"What? You believe me?" Tony asked, surprised.

"You've always been an idiot, Stark, but if you had malicious intent you would have summoned the gauntlet you think you have in the bottom of that third drawer."

"Think I have?" Tony asked. He wondered if he'd ever get that back.

"You were telling me why I shouldn't suffocate you on your pants and make it look like a sad masturbation session gone wrong."

Tony sighed. "It would be a fitting end," Tony admitted. " Firstly though, is he okay?"

"Yes. Now talk."

"I'd promised Peter I wouldn't look at the video, I wasn't going to look at it, I swear. I ran an analysis on the video to check no one else was involved and Friday brought up that my name had been mentioned."  
Tony held up his hands. "I got too curious and it was made quite obvious he feels something for me.... and hang on.... you don't look at all surprised. Why is that?"

Natasha shrugged. 

"When Peter told me the blackmail data was a sex-tape I put two and two together from meeting that guy and wondered if that spider bite had adversely affected his taste in men." 

"I'll have you know that falling for my charm is a common occurrence..." 

"Sure, Stark. But why keep it?"

"Ah, This is where you might want to get the knife out again..."

Natasha's eyes narrowed.

"I'd never seen him like that... never even thought of him like that - Why would I? I've known him since high school... but damn, Nat - that video is something." Natasha drew the knife back out of the holster on her thigh. 

Tony held his hands up in surrender.

"Peter went in my mind from a sweet nerdy kid to a very sexually experienced and damn good looking LEGAL eighteen year old... and I was flattered - My ego loved it, and if I squinted a little bit watching that video then... well, you saw the guy. There was more than a passing resemblance."

"So you thought you'd keep it? For perving?" The knife waved around a little under his chin as Natasha stepped forward.

"Hey! He was perving over me! I was just going to keep it until I could figure a way to..."

"To what?!" Oh, she was mad again. Arachnids really did stick together.

"Ask him out on a date... Nothing nefarious...well, not right away. I could hardly ask him to dinner suddenly and unexpectedly the day after I DIDN'T watch him have crazy-wild sex with my look alike!"

Natasha screwed up her nose and dropped her knife hand, "Crazy-wild?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Tony said, raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Ah, Jesus."

Tony nodded.

"Friday," Tony said with a sigh. "Delete the blackmail tape staring Peter Parker and make sure it can never be recovered."

"Completed, Sir."

Tony sighed. 

"What now?" Natasha asked.

"I'm going to find him and grovel my apologies and when he's stopped yelling at me, hopefully ask him to dinner. So, you have two choices. You can either stab me in the neck and leave me to bleed out for having indecent and carnal intentions for your spider-ward, or you can tell me where he is.

"I swear, Stark, if you don't treat him right..."

"Slow, painful death, I get it." 

She waved the knife once more for effect. "Motel 19, Kingston. Room 8." She pulled out her phone and dialled. 

"Hi Peter, the file has been deleted permanently. It's all done. I'm sending someone to pick you up within the hour.... No problem, Kid. I'll always make sure you're okay," she added with a threatening stare to Tony.

"Don't make me regret this!" she said after hanging up. With one last fear inducing look she opened the door and left.

"Are you going to tell me how you got Friday to obey you and where my gauntlet is?" Tony called after her, but she was already gone. Tony signed.

"Friday, get my suit ready."

-o0o-

Peter was ready for the knock on the door when it came, his bags repacked and ready to go. He wondered where Nat was going to have him taken and if she had a plan now the file was gone. He wished he could just go home but facing Mister Stark was something he wouldn't be able to handle.

Which was why he froze in terror when he opened the door to see Tony Stark step out of his Iron Man suit.

"I know you're not happy to see me, but I'm here to say sorry," Tony said with his hands raised.

"Natasha betrayed me too?"

The hurt on Peter's face was heart breaking.

"No, no... She didn't. She made sure it got deleted. It's gone. I promise."

"Why should I believe you?" 

"Friday, are there any copies of Peter's blackmail tape in existence?"

Friday's voice came from the open suit behind Tony.

"No Boss."

"Why should I believe your AI? It will say anything you tell it to! YOU LIED TO ME! You sat there in your car and you lectured me about not telling you the truth and then you LIED TO ME!" 

"What can I say? You have a terrible taste in men," Tony tried, with the hope of bringing a little levity.

Peter swung the door shut, or tried. The suits arm extended fast, stopping the door from slamming into Tony's face.

"Can I come in?" Tony asked.

Peter shook his head. "Please, please can you leave me alone. Just go," he asked tiredly.

It broke Tony's heart to see Peter look so crushed. He was always so hyper, so enthusiastic and positive. He needed to make this right.

"Okay, you're probably going to hate me even more after this, but you deserve the truth... Friday, how many times have I viewed Peter's blackmail video?"

Peter's eyes shot to the suit for the response. 

"Fifteen times in its entirety and you have accessed it twenty eight times to view smaller segments of video, Boss."

Peter's mouth opened but no words came out. He looked back at Tony. 

"Well, what can I say... it's a fifteen minute video and I'm usually reaching for the tissues after the first four and a half minutes," Tony admitted.

The look of shock and surprise or Peter's poor face would have been enjoyable if Tony didn't have so much riding on this. Honesty was key now if he was going to get Peter's trust back.

"I admit that I shouldn't have watched it in the first place and I'm sorry. I looked because Friday said my name had been mentioned and well, you know my ego...."

Peter stayed quiet, still shocked.

"I kept watching it because I liked what I saw... and having a guy that a looked like me touching you, having you, making you so damn turned-on... Jesus Peter, you looked so damn hot in that video...

"I watched it the first time because I was an egotistical asshole. I watched it all the times after that because I was a pervert and I realised I wanted my young, sweet, trusting tech assistant in a less than mentorly manner. I'm sorry."

Peter stood, gripping the door to the motel room, still speechless.

"Help me out here, Peter. Don't leave me hangin'. Forgive me or slap me and call Nat so she can come and gut me like a fish just as she's promised."

That made Peter's mouth quirk up to one side and Tony knew he would be eventually forgiven however this went.

"Can I come in?" he pressed.

Peter held the door open further and Tony turned to his suit. "Keep a watch - nosey reporters, Russian assassins with machetes, that sort of thing."

"I don't know what to say now," Peter admitted as Tony closed the door behind him. Tony turned and leant back against the door.

"I could suggest a few things," Tony offered with a smile. "How about - 'Hey Tony, you're forgiven,' or 'Hey Tony, I'd love to go to dinner with you,' or 'Hey Tony, have you still got that sombrero and pineapple, cos I got ideas."

A full smile appeared on Peter's face and he shook his head with a familiar half-roll of the eyes that Tony had gotten used to in their time working in the lab. 

Tony stepped forward, towards where Peter stood, still looking small and somewhat unsure.

"Well now you know how I feel and I know you have a thing for egotistical assholes, how about you give me a chance?"

Peter looked up at him, searchingly. "A chance? You mean it?"

"Yeah," Tony said, drawing closer. He ran gentle fingers across Peter's jawbone, his eyes drawn to Peter's lips. He was giving his young protégé all the time in the world to pull away. "Cos I think I can do better than some damn accountant from Massachusetts," Tony muttered.

Peter pulled back and inch and give him a non-impressed look. "Okay, jealous egotistical assholes," Tony clarified before pressing his lips softly to Peter's. 

Peter reacted immediately, a soft moan, his mouth opening immediately to Tony's experience tongue. Tony had been told his kissing technique could make a person needy and he was making his best effort with Peter. There was no way this is would ever need some second rate Stark wannabe again.

Tony felt Peter press closely to his own body and he wrapped his arms around the young man's waist, deepening the kiss further. His fingers skimmed the soft skin at the hem of the lose t-shirt.

Peter reacted by wriggling and grinding against him, pushing his fingers into Tony's hair. He could feel Peters hardness press against him through the soft material of his joggers - the kid reacted fast. 

A thighs came up against Tony's hip, then another and he could feel Peter's weight shift to him. He broke the kiss and glanced down. 

"Peter, are you climbing me?"

"Sorry Mister Stark, I was getting carried away," Peter admitted sheepishly and started to climb down.

Tony grabbed Peter's butt with both hands to stop him. "I didn't say I didn't like it, I just thought you might want to take it slow to start."

Peter pulled his bottom lip between his teeth in a way that made him look coy. 

"I don't really think I'll be able to do slow Mister Stark," Peter admitted. 

"I'm so glad to hear that," Tony growled, turning and flipping them both down onto the bed. Tony grinned as they bounced.

"I've never been with someone who knows I'm Spiderman, I normally have to hold back a little... a lot," Peter admitted, already thrusting up against Tony's growing hardness.

"Yeah?" Tony answered. "Well, you've got the real deal this time, Kid. Let it lose."

Peter flipped them over and Tony gasped as web shot and adhered instantly to the waist band of his trousers, a quick flick of fingers and they were open and peeled down. A second later, his cock was engulfed in the hot, wet, powerful suction of Peter's mouth. 

"Jesus fuck, Kid!" Tony whimpered, his hands instantly grasping into Peter's hair. 

It was too much, too fast. It felt like Peter was trying to swallow him whole, cock first while he rutted against his leg rather frantically. Tony realised he, and maybe even the kid, wasn't going to last the next twenty seconds.

"Whoah, whaoh," Tony begged, pulling Peter's mouth off him.

"Easy, easy... unless you want me beating that four and a half minute record."

"I'm sorry Mister Stark, I'm so turned on right now my senses are all a bit crazy," Peter whimpered, nuzzling the wet cock at the side of his face. "I'll calm down a bit if you overload me."

"Overload you?" Tony asked. "Get up here."

Tony pulled Peter up so that the younger man was straddling his lap. Peter seemed anxious and distressed. "What do you need, baby?"

Peter grasped Tony's hand and pulled it under his lose t-shirt, pressing against Tony's fingers until his nails dug into Peter's flesh. Peter dragged Tony's nails down his own body and groaned with relief.

Tony took over, sitting up and dragging the young man's shirt over his head, and scratching four pink lines across Peter's slim, pale chest.

"Oh, God Mister Stark, that's so good." Peter's head tipped back and Tony could see some of the stress ebb from his posture as Tony gripped Peter's hip hard.

"I think it's okay if you call me Tony... considering," Tony, smug with the little moan he was producing.

Peter opened his eyes, his coy look was back and Tony found he liked that a lot. "Could I still call you Mister Stark in bed though?"

"Damn, Kid," Tony muttered in approval, he grasped Peter's hardness through his jogging bottoms and squeezed hard, eliciting a new groan of arousal. 

Tony twisted his fingers into Peter's short hair, and tugged his head to the side, watching Peter's eyes slip closed in ecstasy. 

'Right,' Tony thought - 'let's see how many of this kid's kink buttons I can press', and dragged his bared teeth against Peter throat.

-o0o-

Tony held Peter close, the younger man's head tucked securely under his chin. He trailed fingertips down the cooling sweat on Peter's back and covered him more securely with the quilt when he sensed a shiver. 

Tony had been shocked by the intensity of Peter's reactions to his touch, but he couldn't bring himself, despite his constant awareness of how young and vulnerable Peter still looked, not to be self-congratulatory about the results of his efforts. 

In the last couple of hours he'd brought the young man to the edge of climax many times, reduced the kid to a moaning, shaking mess and kept the younger man on the edge of pain and pleasure the entire time.

Yeah, he was allowed to be smug.

Tony sighed happily as Peter nuzzled closer, clinging to his side. His pressed his lips into the young man's hair. “You were so good for me, baby," he cooed, smiling at the look of adoration on Peter's face as he glanced up.

There had been a tiny feeling of disappointment at the start that they'd gone straight to the hard sex. While Peter definitely couldn't be accused of being innocent, he was still sweet and pure in Tony's eyes, and Tony had wished for a little more time to explore his new lover. Slowly. Kiss him gently, touch him reverently. But now he was realising that after sex with Peter was the time for that, when his mind and body were too exhausted with pleasure for his senses to over-react. 

Tony dipped his head and captured Peter's lips softly, letting his hands caress Peter's body tenderly. Where before he scratched, now he gently stroked skin, and Peter's response was to mewl softly at the after-care and gentle praises. 

"While this is wonderful, there's a possessive urge to get you into my own bed," Tony confessed, getting a bright smile in return.

"You want to do this again?" Peter asked, hope in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not letting you go now... So you get what you need only from me, right?" Tony said, pulling back to look directly at Peter.

"Yeah! Yes! I- I just want you, no one else... Wow."

Tony pulled Peter back close to him and was surprised at himself for not flinching when Peter's fingertips slid up his chest to his reactor casing.

"So- so, is that the same for you, Tony?" Peter asked carefully. Tony gently tipped Peter's chin up to look at him quizzically. 

"Are you my boyfriend- God, that sounds dumb, I just mean are you gonna, you know, with other people?" Peter said, looking back down. His relaxed posture had tensed again slightly. 

Tony pulled his chin up again. "Of course it means I'm your boyfriend, partner, personal sex-god, whatever you chose to call me. Whatever means 'I want your toothbrush in my bathroom'...'your ass in my bed every night'. I know you know my reputation kid, but you're it now. Besides, I don't think I'd have the strength to see other people if that was a representative example of sex with you," Tony said with a grin, happy that was settled. The kid looked ridiculously happy and a rare warm feeling curled in his gut.

"Plus," he added to save him spilling out further declarations hours into a relationship, "If I didn't treat you like a complete gentleman, Nat would skin me."

Peter laughed easily and leant up on his elbow. "How we gonna explain these, then?" Peter asked, showing his bruised neck, clear red welts across his chest and darkening bite marks up his neck. He slipped the cover down to show how far down the red trails went.

"SHIT! I'M A DEAD MAN!"

Peter grinned and curled back up to Tony's side. He'd remind Tony about his super-speedy healing later, for now he deserved to have some fun.


End file.
